Naruto: Purple Phoenix of the Mist
by yondaime-namikaze-sama
Summary: Naruto learns of his legacy in the month hiatus between the prelims and finals of the chunin exams and he learns he also has a bride; Mei Terumi , the Godaime Mizukage  paring is narutoXmei Konoha bashing later on Multiple bloodline naruto No Akutsuki
1. Tensions Rise: Legacy Revealed

"But sensei"! Naruto whined.

"No Naruto and that's final I wont waste my time on a lost cause my talents would be better suited towards training Sasuke. After all there's no way you can beat Neji." Kakashi said coldly without even looking up from his _icha icha_ book.

With that statement Kakashi Shunshine'd away. From the Ichiraku's Ramen stand, leaving Naruto to pick up the tab.

&/**\&

**Meanwhile...**

A busty lady with long auburn hair and a one piece blue suit was walking down a main konoha street escorted by two male bodyguards. However she isn't just an ordinary woman her name was Mei Terumi, the 5th Mizukage.

She saw a ramen stand and looked over, what happened next would disturb her greatly, she saw a spiky blond haired kid begging his sensei for lessons. Upon further examination the kage was shocked.

The thing that shocked her was that the boy resembled the 4th hokage, the man who promised his son to her for marriage.

'_It cant be. Could it? I thought he was dead'._

She had to think quick she had to be clever

"Ao, Chojuro I have a task for you, fetch that blond boy bring him to the Hokage tower and **don't** get caught" she ordered.

"Hai! Mizukage-sama". Ao responded.

_'You have some nerve lying to me Hiruzen wait until I get my hands on you'._ Mei silently vowed emitting enough killing intent that several civilians passed out.

With that the Mizukage walked off to schedule a "meeting" with the Sandiame Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

&/**\&

**5 Hours later...**

"the Hokage will see you now" said the receptionist as she opened the door leading Mei, Chojuro, and Ao who had an eccentric looking box on his back.

The lady closed the door leaving the 3 kiri nin alone in a dully lit room with the aging hokage.

"Ah Mizukage-dono I trust your journey hasn't been to long" the aged Hokage greeted with a weary smile.

"Not at all Hokage-Dono no long but _interesting_. Mei replied with a fake sweet smile which had more venom then a snake.

"Interesting? How so". Sarutobi politely inquired.

"Nothing happened until I came to a certain _Ramen stand_ in _Konoha. _She said with an edge to her voice.

The weary Hokage paled he had an idea where this is going and frankly, he was scared shitless.

"I saw my _deceased fiance _eating and last time I checked the dead don't eat! Ao do it now!" She snapped.

"Hai"!

The man in a blue kimono pressed a lever on the box he was carrying and a blond boy fell out.

"We had a marriage contract! Such deceit can be considered grounds for war! " growled Mei.

"What is going on!" blurted an angry fuming Naruto.

The third Hokage let out a sigh this would not be easy. "Naruto there has been a piece of information withheld from you. You are the son of the Yondiame Hokage Minato Namikaze and you are betrothed via marriage contract to his lady here Mei Terumi, the Godiame Mizukage".

Needless to say Naruto fainted out of shock

Mei, while still smiling turned to Ao and said "Ao Chojuro please take my future husband out of this room I don't want him to have to hear this or get caught in the crossfire". While adding a large amount of killer intent.

"H-Hai"! Ao stuttered relieved that he could get out of the way if he new her she can be one crazy bitch when crossed.

"Listen good, _Hiruzen, _a lady doesn't need to repeat herself. My future husband has been treated like dirt in this disgrace of a village. He's neglected and abused by civilians, store owners, and even his sensei". This is an ultimatum _I_ will train him for the exams since his sensei neglected him. Then after the exams_ I _will take him to live with me in kiri where he will become a shinobi of kiri. Failure for these demands to be carried out will result in war. AM_ I _CLEAR?" Mei said in the a angered and deadly tone.

'_damn with the rumored suna-oto invasion a follow-up attack from kiri will become fatal'. _Hiruzen cursed to himself. "fine I accept those terms". The god of shinobi said in a dead tone.

"very well". Mei said and swiftly exited his office breaking the door while closing it.

&/**\&

**Meanwhile**

"Wh-what's happening I had a dream where the mizukage was my fiance and the Yondiame was my dad". A dazed Naruto muttered out.

"That wasn't a dream kid that was real" said a stern man with an eye patch.

He fainted, again.

"Chojuro, smelling salts now!" Ao panicked because Mei was mad, when she's mad people tend to _melt. _

Once he was revived He was brought back in the room with an angry Mei and a pale faced sandiame Hokage.

"Naruto after some discussion we have decided to place you in the care of your future wife Mei Terumi the Godiame Mizukage and she will train you and when the exams are over your will leave to the mist with her". Sarutobi said as if he was holding a burden.

"Furthermore," Mei continued you will gain all of your father's and mothers bank accounts and contents of the Namikaze compound and its use whenever you visit Konoha.

"I see", Naruto said. Oddly okay with what was hap[ening, a new start no more hatred, prejudice, and abuse.

"Dismissed Naruto" Sandiame said motioning for Mei to stay behind.

There are a couple of things I need to tell you but first I need you to swear secrecy some things cannot be common knowledge" the Sandiame said to an impatient mei.

When she swore the oaths he began with a sigh.

"For starters, he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed into him by his father".

"Wait a second!" sputtered Mei very indignantly, " THAT is why he gets abused because he holds a demon to keep this place safe"?

"Exactly! Despite my best efforts and Minato's dying wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero not a demon they still treat him as if he were the Kyuubi incarnate".

Mei was furious how dare they, treat her husband, who safeguards there miserable existence

"Second," he continued "is that he has 3 kekkai genkai."

Mei was stunned she had 2 and that was extremely rare but THREE that's insane.

"His first one is an artificial kekkai genkai which you've heard of known as the hirashin he has to learn that technique on his own and only he and his descendants can learn it.

That of course came of no surprise.

"His second kekkai genkai drastically increases his lifespan full mastery gives immortality but none of his ancestors have mastered it and usually live between 80-200 years".

Mei was depressed. '_I guess that means he will out live me'._

Last is the Rinnegan which gives him extraordinary power but is hard to awaken. He will have 5 elements and all sub elements, he can hold multiple summoning contracts, and manipulate gravity, even life itself.

Mei was shocked '_what is is this kid, kami in the flesh_' she wondered with a sigh.

If that is all good day _Hokage-dono _she said with contempt in her voice.

Not soon after Mei left 3 figures walked in from a trapdoor entrance from the darkness into the light of the lamp.

They were the Hokage's advisers Homura and Kothru and the supposedly retired leader of the supposedly disbanded fanatical ANBU ROOT division Danzo Shimura.

"Are you going senile old man your letting Kiri walk all over you!" Danzo shouted.

" I concur with Danzo." Homura shrieked, "we cant let the _boy_ out of the village!"

"You idiots! Are you familiar with the Suna-Oto invasion Jiraya has been gathering reports about? We already have 2 villages we don't need a third as an enemy especially not one whose shinobi are battle hardened civil war veterans". Sarutobi exploded at his 3 "comrades".

"You shouldn't be Hokage you senile old man!" Huffed Danzo, " WE are the strongest village they are weak, step down Hiruzen".

"Leave or I will have my ANBU throw in jail for insolence and treasonous statements towards your Hokage"! Hiruzen roared with killing intent evident in his voice.

'_God Naruto I hope you get out of here in one piece, knowing my treasonous advisers that would be more daunting then sealing the kyuubi again_'. The Sandiame thought, he got a headache just thinking about the uproar council would have of _"their"_ container leaving the village, and when they learn that the container is the Yondiame's son. _' Oh Kami you must hate me to put me through this'. _Hiruzen groaned it wont be a headache, it will be an obnoxious migraine.

All the while the young Mizukage was musing over her latest political victory._ 'Rinnegan, Jinchuuriki, Hirashin, and last but not least __**husband' **_She licked her lips at the last one, she knew if he reached his potential he would be the strongest in kiri by miles. This could be a project and if he's anything like his old man maybe he could invent a method to conquer an enemy that has been the bane of kages since the days of the founding of hidden village, paperwork. That exciting thought occupied her enough that she nearly didn't feel someone grope her ass, well, _almost._

"aahh it burns" a man cried 2 octaves higher than he should.

The sandiame heard it and shook his head with a sigh, _'oh Jiraya when will you learn'._


	2. A new look and life

**Naruto's Home 9:30 am the next day**

"wake up kid" a man yelled sternly and with conviction "back in my day the young would always get up early instead of lying around like lazy ass bakas".

Naruto got up slowly and oddly he wasn't alone there was another his apartment. The same guy who was at the Hokage tower. Ao was his name?

"Excuse me, Ao is it"? Naruto asked.

A slight nod from the man confirmed his identity.

"Not to be rude but why are you in my home?" Naruto questioned rather confused.

"I was assigned my the Mizukage to supervise you for security purposes". Ao replied stiffly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow he has been lied to all his childhood so he is by no means gullible.

"That and I had an incident with the Mizukage 2 nights ago and I don't want to risk another".

**Flashback**

_Mei Terumi just got out of the shower and was naked without a towel on. Even on vacation paperwork still attacks her with a fury. _

"_Mizukage sama more forms that your approv-"_

_Mei was completely stunned. Ao interrupted her, in her room, while she was naked, for work._

"_Gomen Mizukage-sama," Ao said about to jump for the door._

"_Oh you'll be sorry alright" mei said with a sadistic grin._

"_Mizukage sama..." Ao trailed off fearing for his life, or worse, his manhood. _

"_AAAHHH IT BURNS" that scream of agony could be heard all across konoha._

_The Sandiame looked up from his paperwork and mistakenly thought "oh Jiraya, is one normal student 'to much to ask?"_

**Flashback End**

"If I survive long enough to get intimate with her I'll let her make the first move" Naruto said frightened.

Ao couldn't help but chuckle and give the young genin an affirmative nod.

I got some breakfast ready but eat quick Naruto, you are to meet the Mizukage at training ground 17 at 11:30 pm.

&/**\&

**Training ground 17 11:30 pm**

Naruto and Ao waited at the clearing for 10 minutes it was a nice ground. With little forestry and surrounded by a large artificial stream making it ideal for suiton users.

"Naruto-Kun lets get started shall we?" Mei asked with a grin.

"Hai"

"Alright first thing you need to do is channel chakra into this paper that way you know your elemental affinity. So channel some chakra into this".

Mei handed Naruto a thin strip of paper and he channeled his chakra into the strip of paper and what is next can only be described as shocking,

The paper turned in half and few pieces of the sheet did all of the following: some crumples,burned,became soggy, turned to dust,became wood,lava,sandy, and did actions similar to all the sub elements. Next the fragments went towards the ground at a speed the made mini-craters instead of floating.

The 3 mist shinobi were stunned ans were gawking for 30 seconds.

_'Is it possible? Impossible could he have activated the rinnegan. So soon?'_

"Naruto channel some chakra into your eyes". Mei ordered,

"I can't it feels... blocked" Naruto said unable to get the words out.

"Wait a second! Byakugan" Ao shouted activating his stolen kekkai genkai.

"Aha! Just like I thought". Ao exclaimed triumphantly

"What is it?: Naruto said confused

"Like I thought, that suit you where has several seals inside it preventing chakra flow above the chest,seals that add weight to ruin his balance,growth stunting seals, and several that mess up his chakra control outside his body." Ao declared while Mei was getting more and more furious at each statement.

"There is only one solution to this," Mei said reaching into a pocket , then producing a large stack of cash."Naruto, henge yourself into an average looking civilian, Chojuro take him shopping for a new outfit then meet me back here."

"Yes ma'am we should be fine...probably." Chojuro said in a timid manner.

Soon enough the pair were walking down Konoha's market district towards a shonobi clothing store made for people from wealthy backgrounds such as clan heirs.

"Naruto if I may ask, why do you only have orange jumpsuits and nothing else." Chojuro asked rather puzzled at what ninja in his right mind would wear such bright colors on missions.

"I never wanted to, but when I buy anything I'm over charged at least three times the objects real value, so I cannot afford other things ". Naruto said with a sigh of pent up frustration.

_'I see I knew they've treated him bad but this is an understatement beaten, cheated, neglected for things beyond his control. No wonder Mizukage-sama was so angry with the Hokage. The boy saves their miserable live and his treated like dirt. How is he still sane?' _Chojuro wondered baffled at this blond enigma.

When the pair arrived at the store they were greeted by a portly man sporting a western suit made of silk.

"Welcome to my store I hope you find everything satisfactory and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The man said with elegance and a false smile.

"Argito" the pair said.

After looking around they found a suitable outfit for him a dark blue top with no sleeves and two golden serpent-like dragons crossing on the back in a double helix pattern (think of Sasuke's shirt in the beginning of shippuden without sleeves). He also had fingerless dark blue gloves with two metal plates, and dark blue pants with a golden lining.

When he dispelled his henge and began heading back Naruto received some funny looks, and not the normal ones he is used to getting. Girls just gawked openly at his body while men gave him the oh-so familiar glare not out of hatred but envy.

_'One change of clothes and all this happens? Is Konoha really this shallow?' _Naruto wondered in pure confusion.

When they got back to the training ground the Mizukage looked at him and nearly drooled at his figure. '_Well well, seems like he has a nice build now, I wonder how hot he'd be when he's older'_, she mused with a predatory gleam in her eyes. _'After all, Namikazes are notorious for there good looks'._

"Alright Naruto lets resume where we left off try channeling chakra into your eyes".Mei instructed fighting to keep her eyes of his chest.

Naruto complied and channeled chakra into his eyes for a second his eyes flickered purple with rings around but then they returned to normal with him gasping on his knees.

No matter, there's no reason trying to force it. That will do no good mei said with a slight hint of disappointment."What taijutsu style do you use"? Mei asked

"I don't really have one I use moves from the academy along with rip off moves from other shinobi I've seen practicing near where I train.

The young kage pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration '_this could be a long month, I knew his training was neglected but this is ridiculous_'. '_Now to get rid of my bodyguards I don't let anyone see my style now do I'._

"Ao Chojuro talk a walk and be back in1 hour". Mei said dismissing her body guards.

"But Mizukage-sama-," Ao protested.

Then Mei cut him off with a dark look and some killing intent that said shut up or I'll kill you.

As soon as the two guards left mei began training him in her personal style: vixen's fury. The style involved a series of well timed blows executed with cunning. Naruto even incorporated his shadow clones to enhance the style. When he was done with it he became so skilled he outclassed his Fiance in a taijutsu match. After that the two of them were panting heavily and sat down on the stumps in the clearing. Then mei decided to show naruto the 2nd most important lesson of his life. That great power has great responsibility.

"Naruto gaining such large amounts of power has responsibility and cannot be taken lightly".

"What!" naruto said completely taken aback by her firmness.

Don't worry what I mean is I need to put a seal on you so your abilities are sharingan proof and no one can copy your hard work.

"Yes! Now sasuke-teme and kakashi-teme can't steal any of my tricks dattebayo!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically.

**In an underground room 20 miles southwest of naruto's current training ground**

"All preparations have been made milord the uzumaki will be eliminated" said a man with no inflection whatsoever.

"Very well, but the operation isn't to commence unless my plan A with council fails, until then you are dismissed Torune".

"Hai".

'_Soon Uzumaki, you will not leave the leaf alive' _Danzo inwardly smirked.

**Training ground 17 4 pm next day**

Naruto was getting along well with his training. Mei proceeded to teach him ninjutsu out of her arsenal

of water style and even a couple of wind ninjutsu. Ao and chujuro began teaching him how to fight a hyuuga with the "dead zone", a 5-10 meter radius where there long range moves are to weak and their close

Then an ANBU came to the clearing.

"Uzumaki-san, Mizukage-dono, your presences are requested at a session of council.

"Hai"! Naruto said "Mei-chan shall we?

"Yes naruto we shall I cant wait to bash some heads in after what they did" Mei said with an evil glint in her eyes

**Council Chambers**

"Thank you for coming Uzumaki-san we just need you to help sort out a rumor that has been going around. The rumor says after the exams you will leaves Konoha and go to Kiri" Homura said giving the Mizukage a rude glance.

"I will confirm this you old hag that 'rumor' is completely true and authorized by jiji-san. " Naruto stated in a cold tone.

All the sudden the council was in an uproar. People were she shouting "demon" in regards to naruto "bitch" in regards to mei.

"SHUT UP" Naruto roared releasing enough KI to make on councilwoman faint.

"I have been treated like shit hear all my life. I have been called 'demon brat' and given treatment that would be cruel to pigs! Here I get one chance at happiness, and you bastards think you can take it away?"

"Watch your mouth brat we are the council!" Shouted the haruno banshee.

"You are also the cause of his misery I don't care if you are the shinigami! Any more bad talk on this subject or any more calling him demon will result in a painful death!" Mei roared with fury that proved hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

"You take naruto and there will be WAR". Danzo added with a sour smile, "we could care less of his personal affairs but WILL NOT tolerate him as a shinobi of Kiri! Or you risk war with konoha!"

"Then how about a bet?" Naruto said with a smirk knowing he could play these old relics like violins.

" Is everyone familiar with my opponent in the finals, Hyuuga Neji?" Everyone nodded, " I bet I can beat neji I win I leave on the terms set forth by the sandiame, I lose I stay."

The council nodded and finally Danzo said "We the council accept your challenge uzumaki naruto."

Naruto was heading out the door when the sandiame called to him "Naruto catch!"

"What's this for?" naruto said puzzled by the golden key.

"Naruto that key is for your father's, and now your mansion".

Naruto lit up and yelled "I got a mansion dattebayo!" Consequently, the whole council sweat dropped at this display.

All but one who smirked inwardly.

_'Well well well, seems like I dont need to send my anbu after you yet, after all konoha could use a new breeding factory'. _Danzo mused as he imagine a whole squad of rinnegan wielding ROOT anbu following his orders.

.


	3. Finals and goodbyes

Chapter 3 training

**Namikaze Estates, 16 days to the chuunin exams**

Naruto woke up ready for another day of training with his fiancé, Ao, and Chojuro. So far it was going great chujuro improved naruto's reflexes by dodging his hamekiri or a katana as a drill to help him dodge the juuken strikes that made the hyuuga so feared. Ao was training him in staying in the dead zone, the 5-10 meter spot where a hyuuga's long range are to close but his short range cannot reach. But the main work Ao was doing was gathering intel on his opponents, at first naruto thought it was cheating. But that earned him a contemptuous remark from Ao. "Are you a ninja or a samurai? I don't know what konoha teaches these days but we ninja don't follow 'fair' and 'right'. We do whatever it takes to win back in my day-" kami knows that geezer likes to ramble.

But currently he was eating some ramen while getting ready for ninjutsu training?

"Naruto, it's not healthy to eat ramen all the time, especially considering that you're still growing". Mei chided in a motherly like way to her fiancé.

"Yes mother" naruto responded causing mei to get tick marks on her head.

Then at that point Ao came bursting through the door "Mizukage-sama, Mizukage-sama! After he took a few breaths and composed himself, Ao told Mei and Naruto what his findings on his latest surveillance trip .

**Flashback start**

"_Alright sasuke, I an going to teach you my one original technique, the chidori." Kakashi informed him, "However I want something in return, you are to kill your teammate in the finals with it,but he has someone strong training him so he will defeat neji." _

"_Of course sensei he will die" Sasuke said without hesitation as he will do anything for power._

"_Good now, this technique is an a-rank technique and is my strongest technique. With it the demon will die"!_

**Flashback end**

"My sensei wants to kill the son of his sensei" Naruto said out of shock with so many emotions running through him he was having trouble comprehending the world around him.

"Naruto-"Mei started only to get cut off.

"I-I'm sorry mei-chan but I need some time alone so we can't train this morning".

"Of course naruto, if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here for you." Mei said in a sympathetic voice.

"Thanks mei-chan but I really need some time to myself." Naruto said giving her a weak smile.

'_Naruto, I hope you will be okay' thought_ a concerned Mei.

Naruto hopped through the trees and around the village until 4 pm when he decided to go where he used to sulk at, the academy tree swing.

'_Those who abandon missions are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash they're the lowest of the low.'_

"Congrats Hatake you are the lower than trash" Naruto muttered with a sigh.

"Hey Naruto, didn't expect to see you around here!" Iruka shouted, approaching the tree swing where naruto was sitting at.

"Oh, hey Iruka-sensei, how are you?" Naruto politely asked the first person besides hokage-jiji to not see him as 'the fox-brat'.

"I'm doing well, is something wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked as he knew naruto only came here when he felt lonely.

Naruto told him of what happened with Kakashi.

"Damn naruto im so sorry, I'll tell you what. Meet me at training ground 44 and we will have some Ichiraku's ramen on me. Sound good naruto?" Iruka said kindly.

"Yes ramen!" Naruto yelled before speeding off like his old hyperactive self.

'So_, kakashi was going to try to kill you demon. Too bad it will not be necessary you die tonight demon'._ Iruka thought with an evil glint in his eye.

**Training ground 44 300 yards from the entrance**

"So sensei, why did we come inside the training ground again?" Naruto asked as the forest of death is a spot reserved for people at and above the rank of tokubetsu jonin.

"Simple naruto nearby there are three bars and with your history with drunken mobs I figured it would be better to be safe then sorry." Iruka recited, as he planned that lie out.

" But sensei I am not helpless I can protect myself from pesky villagers." Naruto retorted slightly offended that his sensei thought he was that weak.

"Oh I am not worried about them harming you" Iruka said with an evil glint. "I am worried about them DIE DEMON"! Iruka shouted as he stabbed his kunai downward at his neck but naruto was quick he grabbed and broke Iruka's wrist and looked up at iruka with anger in his rippled eyes. Anger in his _rinnegan_ it was unlocked and Naruto was furious. Naruto pulled out his mother's blades and stabbed him in the chest.

"What was I thinking; I should've let Mizuki kill you. The elders told me everything, rot in hell demon scum".

With that, the first person to accept naruto, as a Konoha shinobi passed away.

**Namikaze estate, 10 pm**

"Naruto where in the shinigami's name were you for 10 HOURS" Mei shouted worried and annoyed beyond belief.

"I-I'll explain" Naruto stammered, "l-lets go inside".

"Naruto where in the 9 hells have you been! Kids these days, back in my day shinobi-".

"Ao shut up or I'll kill you." Mei whispered with a bit of venom. "Anyway Naruto what happened to you?" She asked going back to her concerned voice.

Naruto began telling the events of how he went to his swing, how iruka lured him to the forest of death, his history with iruka, iruka's betrayal and his final words. But he saved the most shocking part for last. Naruto dropped the henge on his eyes and revealed the rinnegan. Ao and Chojuro both fainted due to the fact they weren't privy to that knowledge. But mei just said

"Normally Naruto, some congratulations would be in order, but given the circumstances I think you need some time to yourself. Go to sleep and I will teach you more yoton and futton in the morning."

**2 days until the final exam**

Naruto has managed to perform both yoton and futton techniques under his fiancé's tutelage. He is working on Hyoton (Ice) techniques from a scroll and has mastered 2 of them, but that's not what the main event in the estate, the real thing is packing the mansion, or more specifically the mansion's contents. Namely all jutsu, furniture, cash, weapons and anything of importance for naruto's new life in kiri. Large quantities of possessions all sealed up into several scrolls sealed up into one very large scroll.

"That's the last of it". Chojuro said with an exhausted sigh, he was the one spending his chakra on it after all. "Anything else I forgot naruto?" Chojuro asked hoping he could be done.

"Nah that's-".

Naruto's response was cut short by the arrival of a masked anbu. "Naruto you and your fiancé are summoned and requested respectively to appear before a session of council". The man drawled before departing.

'_What the hell is it this time cant those pigs leave me alone one damn time'._ Naruto wondered annoyed at being in a room with a mummy (danzo), old fossils (the advisors), and a howler monkey/banshee bitch (sakura's mom).

"Welcome namikaze-san, mizukage-dono. Do either of you know why you were called here?" Asked danzo in that annoyingly calm voice of his.

"NO and it better be good or I'll use my new bloodline to beat your asses six ways to Sunday" growled naruto because he hated these bastards to the core. 12 years of mistreatment and abuse tends to bring some bad blood to a boil.

"It is about that bloodline actually. While we do not call of your engagement to one Mei Terumi, we call of your bet in regards to you leaving the village. Furthermore, we invoke the clan restoration act compelling you to have 6 wives."

Everyone expected Naruto to react badly but he actually used a calm, casual tone. "Alright, I understand, you gotta do what you gotta do, but so do I. If you do that then I will go to the middle of the village, rip off the seal and before I die I will request that in return for freeing the kyuubi. The kyuubi will level konoha and everyone in it with the exception of ichiraku's, the konoha 12 besides sasuke and sakura, ino-shika-cho trio's clans and the sarutobi clan."

Everyone was shocked.

'_Damn that kid has balls larger than fire country'_ asuma thought.

'_He threatens my daughter and uchiha-sama, damn demon'_ the haruno women's inner haruno yelled.

'_Now I really need him in Kiri, our council is getting out of line maybe my fiancé can scare them? My death threats are starting to get old.' _Mei thought with a smile imagining her council getting scared shitless.

Those were a couple of the ideas on everyone's mind.

But one councilor decided to say something stupid. "Ha! You can't release the demon from its prison because you _are _the demon".

"Excuse me but do you remember what I said last time? You know about calling my _fiancé _a _demon._ She said in a sweet voice with a smile but there was venom laced under the surface. The man paled and went stiff as a board. "I will take your body language as a yes. _Yoton: Lava Bullet_!" The poor moron never had a chance.

Homura was outraged that she would dare defend the demon."Look _Mizukage-dono_ I don't know how things work in kiri but here, if we tell the Hokage to jump he asks how high.

"Is that so?" A cold voice asks.

"Yes and-" Homura began until he turned around and saw an angry faced Hokage.

"Hiruzen we didn't mean-"Homura began only to be cut off by a hokage who has beef

"It's **Hokage-sama** to you and what is the meaning of calling a session without my consent?" Roared a certain very angry, very pissed Hokage.

"I can answer that," Naruto said, "they called me here to call off the bet, forbid me from going to kiri, and also force me into the CRA."

"Oh really is that so" said a very angry professor, who was shaking with rage.

"hokage-sama you must understand it is for the village, the boy, he acquired the rinnegan". Homura pleaded hoping that the aged kage would see reason.

"You have a lot of nerve considering the law is in effect," at that he nodded to naruto who launched an air missile decapitating the councilman. "As for naruto and his bloodline I always knew of that. Oh yeah while I'm at it the bet IS off." Getting smug looks from the council. "He's going to kiri either way." That caused their faces to go from smug to really annoyed. "Before I adjourn this meeting I will say this, I am the hokage, MY word is law and the council is MY bitch. When I tell you assholes to jump, you ask how high. AM I CLEAR! A furious nodding of heads affirmed their understanding.

"Now if you idiots don't mind I have to get back to the paperwork".

"Hey old man I know how to get rid of paperwork". Naruto said causing both kages to jump in anticipation.

"Really! How! How! HOW!" The old hokage said in a childish display that caused the council to sweatdrop.

"I will tell you after the exams old man consider it a going away present." Naruto smirked, watching the old man cry anime tears.

"Why WHY Naruto have mercy on an old man"

"Naruto-Kun can you please tell me your secret" Purred Mei using the greatly feared advanced version of the puppy eyes no jutsu; the chibi head: puppy eyes no jutsu.

Somehow, with great effort, naruto resisted the powerful jutsu. "Sorry mei-chan you will have to wait as well." Mei pouted despite being impressed that he could resist that formidable jutsu.

After giving the council a one fingered salute. Naruto walked out causing both kages to cry anime tears and the whole council to glare daggers.

**Final exam day, Konoha arena**

"Welcome one and all to the final phase of the Konoha Chuunin exams!" The 3rd hokage boomed and the crowd roared in approval. "These promising young genin have worked hard to get here in hopes of achieving the rank of chuunin. Without further ado let the fights, begin!"

"Match 1 Neji hyuuga of the leaf versus Naruto Namikaze of the mist. Do either of you need to know the rules?" The proctor asked receiving a nod from both opponents.

The odd thing was the leaf villagers heard two words that scared them, namikaze and mist.

"The demon child is the heir of the fourth".

"Why is he going to the mist? Is he betraying konoha?"

"What's with his eyes?"

"New eyes, new name, it doesn't matter. Fate has decreed me the winner so you may as well forfeit, no one defies fate". Neji trumpeted arrogantly.

"Fate this fate that is that really all you hyuugas can talk about? Tell me neji, what's it like groveling towards old farts that have sticks so far up their asses they cannot shit right without assistance". Naruto taunted causing the whole arena to laugh at the Hyuuga clan's expense.

"Hajime!" Genma said before jumping out of the way.

Neji went for a strike to the chest but it was quickly dodged. Naruto flipped backwards and began making hand seals _"Yoton: Lava Bullet"._

"Kaiten"

"Shinra Tensei"

**Flashback **

_Naruto,_

_If you have this letter that means two things have happened know of your heritage. 2. I am dead. The first thing I have to tell you is never be ashamed of your heritage. You are an uzumaki and a namikaze. Two of the greatest shinobi clans the earth has ever seen. I am your mother my name is Kushina uzumaki aka the red death the third kunoichi behind tsunade senju and mito uzumaki to achieve s-rank in the bingo book. In the scroll you will find my two blades which I am famous for, and all my knowledge on sealing including some ones only us jinchuuriki can use. Along with a list of techniques If you activate the clan doujutsu: the rinnegan if you do unlock it. My son there is so much I wish I could tell you but I'm running low on time. Whatever happens know that your father and I love you and are proud of you. I know you will have a hard life as a jinchuuriki so know that your father and I love you rather you're in the leaf village or otherwise. I wish I could be there for you but sometimes we don't get what we want. Do your best honey and make me proud. _

_Signed_

_Kushina Uzumaki aka The Red Death aka __your mother_

Also shows a picture of a chibi kushina making a victory sign.

**Flashback end**

"The _Kaiten_ so much for the ultimate technique of the hyuuga clan eh neji?" Naruto taunted, insulting neji's clan again.

"Think you're funny dead-last? You're in range of my divination!"

Your ass is mine peasant! "Two Palms"

Sorry but I don't swing that way! "Shinra Tensei!"

Neji flew back into the wall, crashing in a crumpled heap.

"Hmph so much for the almighty hyuuga but I'll give you a conciliation prize _Jinchuuriki art: Seal Break._ Neji's caged bird seal slowly faded from his head. The elders roared about him interfering with clan affairs but naruto flipped them the bird. "Take your clan matters and shove 'em up your asses you old relics. Frankly I don't give a shit, and fate is an illusion for a clan with an all seeing eye you sure are blind." Naruto finished leaving the Hyuuga main family furious and the arena in awe at naruto's insight.

"Shousa uzu-… Namikaze Naruto".

Everyone was shocked especially the rookie 9 Naruto shunshin'd to the competitor's booth.

"Naruto what the hell-"Shikimaru started only to be cut off.

"We will have a 10 minute wait for uchiha sasuke" the proctor announced earning cheers from konoha and boos from visitors.

"I'll explain, before I was born I was entered into an arranged marriage by my father, the yondiame hokage." That statement earned gasps and holy shits all around. "The woman who I was betrothed to later became the godiame mizukage, and was told that I died in the night of the kyuubi attack. She later came here on the night after prelims; she found me and offered me a position in kiri which I accepted."

"Naruto-baka you no good traitor!" Shouted a certain pink haired banshee who tried to hit him on the head but was parried and had her wrist twisted by Naruto.

"Oh I'm the traitor this is coming from someone whose mother contributed to 42 assassination attempts on my life and the need for 3 surgeries on my ears!" Naruto shouted leaving Sakura outraged and all the others shocked. "I'll tell you what I said to the council. I am going to Kiri and if anyone manages to stop me I will rip this seal off, and ask the fox in return to level konoha and everyone in it." Naruto growled scaring the rookie nine shitless.

"Damn, the dead last was the son of a hokage and the fiancé of a kage. Who would've known. " was all kiba could say.

"Naruto-kun could you come up to the kage's booth with me in need you to talk some sense into hiruzen he wants to give the uchiha more time" Mei said slightly disgusted scaring everyone by her sudden appearance.

"Are you stupid? Sasuke is elite he deserves more time because compared to him naruto-baka will only amount to trash compared to him! Naruto is so dumb his parents threw him into the orphanage and left the village out of shame." Sakura screeched making Ino sigh that her friend could be so dumb.

"What did you say about my fiancé howler monkey?" Mei growled shocking everyone that this beautiful and slender woman was the mizukage and Naruto's fiancé.

"Mei-chan she's not worth it lets go". Naruto pleaded shocking everyone when he effectively calmed down an angry kage.

The 2 shunshined away leaving a very shocked group of genin.

"Damn THAT was impressive the loudmouth that we once knew is long gone." Chouji said

"Troublesome." Muttered a certain Nara.

"Naruto landed THAT damn gotta give him props." Said Kiba still shocked that all kage's aren't old bags and that women can be kages. "I know it's an arranged marriage but she could back out of it. Lucky bastard", unfortunately, that statement earned him a slap from all present kunoichi.

"Old man, how come sasuke gets special privileges?" Naruto demanded shocking all present that he would speak to the hokage in such a manner".

"Now naruto the counc-" Hiruzen began only to have naruto pull out his trump card".

"Withdraw his privilege and I'll give you the secret weakness of paperwork!" Naruto smirked causing both kages to go wide eyed.

"Have mercy Naruto! WHAT IS IT TELL ME!" The kami no shinobi began getting desperate.

"Fine, kage bunshins make 5 and you get it done five times faster and when you dispel you get full knowledge of the work it did." Causing both kage's to look at him in a stupor before mei grabbed him and glomped in her ample cleavage causing naruto to go "Mmph"! While Sarutobi called a chuunin and ordered him to disqualify sasuke from the tournament. Then he began hitting his head on his chair saying "stupid, stupid, STUPID"!

When this happened Orochimaru was seething. Then he signaled his plan into action. He threw a smoke bomb and grabbed the aged sandiame hokage while throwing of his kazekage robes."Hello sarutobi-sensei are you not happy to see your old student?" Orochimaru taunted with a kunai to the aged hokages throat.

"Mizukage-dono please grabs naruto and run this is a personal fight". Sarutobi stated in a firm hokage voice known to naruto when he addressed crowds that embarked on demon hunts.

Mei looked to Orochimaru thinking that he would be to savage for them to get off scott free."I don't mind" Orochimaru shrugged, "He isn't part of my plans so I could care less rather he lives or dies."

"Hell no old man I want to kick this pedo's ass". Naruto said with an angry defiant tone. "I want to pay him back for having a snake swallow me in the forest of death!" Only for him to get silenced by a chop to the back of his neck by Mei. Causing Orochimaru and Sarutobi to sweatdrop

"Sorry Naruto, I've seen you when you're stubborn it's for the best" Mei murmured as she hoisted him on her shoulder and began to leave toward the rendezvous point.

(A/N sorry for those of you who might want to see naruto fight orochimaru but naruto needs to leave this point for a reason in the plot so the battle between hiruzen and orochimaru follows canon)

**Outside the Namikaze Estates**

Ao, Choujuro, the two gennin teams that were eliminated during round 1, and their jounin senseis were waiting for the mizukage and naruto to arrive while watching the battle between the leaf and oto-suna forces. However the only battle they faced is who gets to hold the popcorn bucket.

"Hey assholes we could sure use a hand over here!" One leaf nin shouted at the Kiri group thinking that they were obligated to help them for some unknown reason. "I don't care about what your old bitch of a mizukage said you cannot just let us die like this"!

"We're under no treaty or obligation to lend aid and furthermore, call her that again and we just might do the opposite of helping you" Ao shouted at the loud mouthed leaf nin.

"So what can you tell us about Naruto-sama" one of the genin asked Ao.

"Where to start, he has had a rough past beaten over 100 times by age 9 and has every organ and bone in his body damaged to an extent at least once. He has well over kage level chakra reserves and is more stubborn than any human I have ever seen. However he was the dead last in the academy. He is also considered the hero of several countries including wave and spring. There are also two things you should never do with him one attempt to coddle him in any way, considering that he can release enough killing intent that can dwarf mei-sama's own. But worse, never EVER offer to treat him to ramen he can eat more ramen than you can get pay from an A-rank mission." Ao concluded getting looks of rage, shock, awe, and…. sweatdrops.

"Still lucky bastard he landed a kage" one of the male genins muttered gaining eyebrow raises from the rest of the group.

"Aw is someone jealous of him?" One of the female genin taunted."Or perhaps you were hoping that for you failure in the exams, the mizukage would _discipline_ you _properly."_

"Shut up guys they're coming!" One of the jounin said pointing to an auburn haired lady carrying a blonde teen on her back.

"Naruto wake up!" No response whatsoever, "Naruto! Free ramen!" His head bolted up at a speed that would put the yellow flash to shame.

"Hahaha, very funny" Naruto grumbled before getting off of her back

Then the real problem began, both of the kunoichi genin had to refrain from drooling. Let's just say the month without his weakening seals has been kind to him. His face took a more mature, muscular look. His body grew to a husky 5 foot 8 inches (don't know the metric equavilant sorry) along with an 8 pack and toned biceps that complimented his swimmers body in perfect synchronization.

As they exited the compound the leaf nins where furious they would help the demon brat but not them?" Hey! Mist nin! Why will you aid that purple eyed, demonic freak but not us?" The same loudmouth from earlier demanded.

"Excuse me, would you run that by me again? For a second I thought you called _my fiancé _a demon." Mei said with that sweet tone that made all kiri nins rigid with fear.

Most leaf nins detected the venom lying underneath her kind tone. Not all of them did however. "Damn straight bitch if you help us I'll let you spread your legs for me and I'll take you like a real _human _would." Poor idiot never had a chance. Mei ran through a series of seals before she stopped abruptly to see Naruto decapitated the man. "The sandiames law is still in effect regardless of my new allegiance." Naruto calmly stated in a cold tone.

"Unless there is something else then let us depart". Naruto said in a casual tone shocking all the genin how he can kill like that and still be relaxed".

Other than the glares from various leaf nin, two shadowy figures were watching the departure of the kiri delegation and their village's new member.

"Target is leaving the clan estate should we ambush," a masked nin asked another.

"Negative danzo-sama wants to eliminate them away from konoha but within fire country borders so we will set up an ambush 25-30 miles outside village walls". Replied the other man in the same monotone as his partner.


	4. Arrival in Kiri

**Hi everyone! Guess what I am not dead! Sorry haven't posted School,ACT and a grounding have kept me busy. For those of you who wondered about Iruka it will be explained at the end of the chapter. I also want it to be known that Naruto is not overpowered,(yet). Here are his current stats: **

**Naruto Terumi Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Age:14**

**Rank:Chunin**

**Skills**

**Taijustu: Low Jonin**

**Ninjutsu: High Jonin**

**Genjutsu: N/A**

**Kenjutsu: Mid Chunin**

**Fuinjutsu:Apprentice**

**Chakra reserves: Mid Kage**

**Chakra control: Low Chunin**

**Please review and tell me what you think I welcome suggestions and constructive criticsm. Really I don't bite. I am also going to try from here on out to reply to reviews. **

**5 Miles from Konohagakure no Sato**

The group from Kiri was walking through a grassy plane by a creek until they saw one person that they wished they didn't _Gaara. " _Uzumaki, help me feel alive you will prove my EXISTANCE." Them mad boy cackled sending a wave of sand at Naruto.

"**Suiton: Teppodama, "** shouted Naruto causing the sand to turn into mud. "Gaara! We are not your enemies let us pass!" Naruto shouted as he took off his shades that concealed his eyes.

"You will not intimidate me Uzumaki! Mother wants your blood! She says you must die to help prove my existence!" Gaara shouted with a maniacal glee that caused all the kiri nins to think _'Okayyy so he is bat shit insane'._

"Mei, give me a water jutsu and I will follow up with a raiton attack". Naruto shouted as he flew through some seals.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan,"** Mei called out launching a Water dragon.

**Raiton: Gian,** Naruto called combining attacks and giving Gaara a shock through his defense.

Gaara felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. _Pain_ and _lots_ of it. "UZUMAKI I WILL KILL YOU HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME FEEL PAIN. **Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu.** Shukaku was out and the prevalent thought among all gathered was _'oh shit'. "_**HAHA I AM FREE BABY SLAUGHTER GALORE HERE I COME. OH? IS THAT THE KYUUBI'S VESSSEL? HE WILL DIE FIRST!**

**Futon: Renkudan."**Shukaku called out launching a massive gust of wind.

At this Naruto smirked **"Shinra Tensei." **Naruto said blasting the bullet, and even Shukaku back causing him to roar in pain.

"Naruto! I figured out the technique! All you have to do is cause the boy some physical harm and he will wake up causing shukaku to lose control!" Ao exclaimed with his Byakugan active.

"Brilliant Ao but how in the 9 hells can I hit him from down here and it is not like Shukaku is going to sit still while I pummel him." Naruto shouted, frustrated at his predicament.

"N-Naruto-san I have an idea, get on top of my blade and I will launch you but make it count." Chojuro told the boy while pulling out his weapon.

"Lets try it, ready? Go!" Naruto blasted through air launching a Water bullet at the boy's sand shield in mid air. Then he threw a punch hitting Gaara square in the face. "Wake the hell up man." Naruto yelled at Gaara as the sand began to dissolve leaving Naruto and a prone Gaara in the pile.

"D...Do it, end my life and prove your existence I lost and I do not deserve to live. I am a weak failure" Gaara said with a resigned expression.

"Gaara.. you are weak but that is only because of how you live, you need to get stronger, not to prove your existence but to protect those who you deem precious. Only then will you know true strength." At this point Temari and Kankuro both arrived, flabbergasted that Gaara has been defeated.

"Temari, Kankuro... I'm sorry I-" Gaara was cut off by a crying Temari

"It's okay little brother it is good to have you back." Then the three siblings hugged while the kiri delegation decided to leave them alone. _'Naruto, thank you, for everything I wont forget what you have done.' _The siblings thought finally and truly together as a family.

"Oh-

"My-"

"GOD!" The genin went after they saw Gaara's brutal and cold displays in the exams."You took a murdering psychopath and made his personality and outlook on life take a complete 180 in the course of 8 minutes. How is that even possible?" A genin questioned still in complete shock at Naruto's impact on the unstable Jinchuuriki.

"Meh, I seem to have that type of effect on people. Which reminds me, Mei-Chan?"

"Yes Naruto-Kun?"

"Does Kiri have a trade alliance with wave country?"

"No but we've been trying to get one but we've reached an impasse in our negotiations why?" Mei wondered why he would ask such an odd question.

"Tell me what is the bridge they recently built called?" Naruto asked.

"The Great Naruto-. Wait, THAT WAS YOU." Mei said looking at her fiance with bug eyes, as if he received a second head.

"Yup did it on my first C-rank out of the village, wonder if I can help with the negotiations?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk.

"That would be amazing thank you" Mei said with a smile while in a little bit of shock over what Naruto accomplished on his first mission.

_'Damn when this kid comes to Kiri things will never be the same' _Ao thought in regards to this blond enigma who, when he thinks has him figured out pulls something else out of his magical box of tricks known to the now number one most unpredictable _Kiri_ ninja. All the sudden more hostile signatures came into his Byakugan's sensory range. _'Shit! All of them are mid-ANBU level and there are 40 of them not good,'_ Ao cursed before whispering, "Mizukage-sama."

"I know Ao standby. Everyone," Mei whispered alerting the group, " There is an ambush up ahead 40 ANBU level shinobi. You six genins, stay back, Naruto ,use kage bunshins to stall the enemies while the Jonins and I dispose of them.

"Hai" they all whispered as they prepared for the battle.

"We have an execution or abduction order for Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." One masked figure droned in a monotone to the half-dozen nin who landed in the clearing.

"Not going to happen, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**". Naruto said and then yelled, "scatter! Causing 120 clones to charge into the ROOT shinobi's formation. Then the battle royale ensued, While Naruto's clones engaged the masked drones the other Kiri nin went up and began attacking from the side. Mei quickly hit 3 ROOT with her lava bullets and proceeded to engage another in a taijutsu battle. Ao quickly disabled and killed 2 with his bastardized gentle fist. Chojuro quickly decapitated 3 men with his blade and then used its special ability to kill 2 more. The 2 Jounin senseis also played their part, killing off three of the ROOT with water element ninjutsu combinations. But Naruto, having all those clones held the largest total of kills, a staggering 20 ROOT were killed from Kunai, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu.

"Stop immediately or these genin will die." One of the drones stated with his, along with of 2 his comrade's Ninjatos placed against the genin's throat. "Don't worry about us just head forward!" One genin shouted to the group."

"That doesn't work for me" Naruto said **"Bansho Ten'in"** pumping an insane amount of chakra behind that attack causing the two ROOT agents and the 3 genin hostages to go flying towards him. So thinking fast, Naruto created three shadow clones to catch the genin while stabbing the enemy shinobi through the skull with his blades.

"Impressive Naruto but," Mei said taking a hooded glare "DONT... BE... SO... RECKLESS, understarnd."

That really scared Naruto shitless. "Umm, yes Mei-Chan". Getting her to go back to her cheery demeanor before patting Naruto on the head. _'Poor Naruto, he is going to be soooo whipped as a husband'_ One of the genins thought.

**One day later Gates of Kiri**

"Welcome back Mizukage-sama, but, who is that." The gate guard said pointing to Naruto obviously unfamiliar with him.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he's our newest shinobi." Mei stated getting wide eyed looks from the two guards that have heard the the legendary Yellow Flash.

"Naruto-Kun forgive me, but we probably need to go to the council chambers." Mei said knowing how much Naruto disliked village councils.

"I understand but, how bad is the council here?" Naruto asked hoping it was nothing like konoha's group of blithering idiots.

"There twice as annoying but I can override anything if I deem it necessary." Mei said getting a sigh of relief from her future husband.

"If they even mention the CRA-" Naruto started only to get cut off by Mei I get to kill them" she giggled as Naruto pouted.

**Council Chambers**

"The Mizukage has arrived" announced a council member causing all to rise in respect for their kage.

"Mizukage-sama, welcome back, I trust you had a enjoyable visit?" A councilwoman inquired politely.

"I would say _interesting_ would be a better word and maybe even _eye opening_ about the true nature of Konoha would be a better way to phase it." Mei said drawing the councils' curiosity out of the cave it sleeps in.

"What do you mean they have been honest, peace loving allies since day 1. What could Konoha have possibly done?" One Councilmember shouted in confusion.

"Is everyone familiar with the marriage contract I agreed to as a 9 year old child." Everyone nodded their heads cautiously knowing how sore the subject was for the busty kage. "Well it seems Konoha has not been honest with me. They said he was dead but that was a lie created by Konoha because the yondaime used his child, feeling it wrong to ask a parent to give up their child while he had one to seal the Kyuubi in the attack 14 years ago. Simply put they couldn't risk their _ultimate weapon_ in the hands of another village. Shocking the council, is that really _Konoha_.

"The boy, did he come to the village, what's his name." One member inquired genuinely curious about this boy.

"Yes I am in the village" Naruto said, stepping out of the dark corner at which he was in during the beginning of the meeting.

"I see but why should we allow him to stay it would be very unlikely for Konoha to give up that easily. Nothing personal but we must think of Kiri as a whole." One clan head said on the shinobi side after getting an annoyed glare by Mei. Naruto smirked knowing this would be coming and after exchanging a glance with Mei took off his shades revealing his eyes. The council started gaping like fish out of water. "HOLY SHIT HE HAS THE RINNEGAN." The clan head yelled in complete shock.

"WE MUST PLACE HIM UNDER THE CRA ." A civilian exclaimed and many merchants began scheming on ways to get Rinnegan wielding grandchildren. Poor poor civilian, Mei got a tick mark and said in a sickly sweet voice. "You've made a suggestion, now here's your answer," she then launched a ball of lava at the idiot. " He is my future husband not your breeding factory. Furthermore, he has been through enough emotional trauma and he doesn't need anymore. Then she pulled 4 gigantic folders with Naruto's hospital experiences and showed them to the council causing snarls, outrage, and causing several members to vomit.

"How the hell is he still sane, my cousin is locked up in an asylum and what this boy went through as a child makes his trauma look like a Damiyo's treatment." One councilmen asked Naruto still not able to grasp this.

"I cannot be broken my mother was an Uzumaki and they were known for being extremely stubborn." Naruto said causing the council to think _'An Uzumaki, oh shit this could be trouble'_. Knowing the notorious reputation the clan has for their fun and pranks, and temper. "If there isn't anything else-."

"This meeting is adjourned." Mei finished grabbing Naruto's hand and exiting to the Terumi Estate.

**Terumi Compound, entryway to head estate**

"Wow Mei-Chan it is amazing do you the gardening yourself?" Naruto asked causing the Kage in question to gain a small blush.

"Yes I do Naruto-kun thank you" Mei replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Mind If I help you with gardening it is something I always wanted to do it." Naruto said shocking his future bride with that of all things.

_'A man that likes to garden?' _Mei thought in disbelief before asking " sure if you want, but you really want to take gardening as a hobby? Are you sure it wouldn't make you feel, well, girly."

"Actually I wanted to do it since childhood but every time I used a vacant area the villages would always destroy it claiming ' the demon child his growing hell spawn food we must destroy it before it corrupts our children.' So I never really got a chance to make a decent garden." Naruto replied with sadness evident in his tone.

_'Oh my god Naruto how much has that village taken from you.'_ Mei thought sadly before replying in a cheery way, "Of course you can then I would love some extra hands." At that, they arrived at the door to the manor opening it, revealing an impressive entryway. In the fayer there was a water fountain in the center with 1 bench on each side. Behind it there was a grand staircase that paused at the second story before continuing to climb to the 3rd. Then there was a hallway on both the left and right sides that lead on around the rest of the house. Naruto followed Mei up the staircase into her room where she had his stuff laid out. After they changed they went to the Terumi clan meeting building. Inside that there was a group of clan members waiting

"Greetings Mei-sama, Namikaze-san an elderly man with a long gray beard spoke. "Although I don't mind, I would like to inquire on why you came to Kiri instead of staying Konoha.. There was no requirement in the marriage contract that needed you to join Kiri.

"Simple, I was treated like worse than dirt in konoha because the people there couldn't tell the difference between a 15 story 9 tailed chakra demon and young child." Naruto stated causing a moment of confusion.

"That is an odd analogy,. Wait, you don't mean-, " The old man started in shock.

"Yes, my father used me for the sealing, oddly I don't hate him but I do want to knock him into next week for being so naive as to believe the villagers would honestly consider viewing me as a hero." Naruto said while rubbing his temples."

"In that case welcome home, Naruto _**Terumi**_ Uzumaki Namikaze." The old man said as he shook the young boys hand. But Mei was dreading something that caused her to inwardly _her siblings._

"Hehe so that's your little fiance Nee-chan he's so adorable." Squealed a 19 year Aiyoku Terumi, "You better watch him or he might be screaming my name." Aiyoku then let out a perverse giggle.

"Do that and as clan head I will ban you from dango for life, oh and I will be giving you D ranks for a year. Mei warned getting her to get a look of horror on her face. "Y-You wouldn't dare Nee-chan". Aiyoku said causing Mei to get a sadistic glint in her eye "Trust me, I would."

"Have you done ****it ****Nee-chan," her brother Moui asked with the overprotective younger brother look. That caused a nearby Naruto to go pale.

"No otouto we haven't and if you give him the talk or threaten him I can ban icha icha from the compound or even Kiri as a whole. Hmmm you know, the Kunoichi society would be grateful for that." Mei mused, watching her 17 year old brother drop his hand down by his hip pouch and look at her in an expression that one would get in the presence of the Shinigami.

"I-I get your point Nee-chan n-no need to go that far." He whimpered causing Mei to ruffle his head and take on a smirk _'Yeah its good to be the oldest.' _She thought before saying "That's a good boy, keep it that way."

"Naru-kun follow me, lets get you settled in our room." Mei said putting an arm around him.

**Back in Konoha Underground in a secret lair**

The are good weeks, there are bad weeks, and then there is okay days. But for Danzo this was a horrible day. When Sarutobi called off the bet he placed a genjutsu on Iruka so he could incapacitate the Kyuubi brat and deliver it to one of Danzo's operatives. But no, out of all the times the kid could have activated the Rinnegan he chose that moment. Then, even with Shukaku attacking Naruto, he and his comrades were able to defeat his root force. Next off is that Konoha was severely crippled from the attack despite Jiraya coming back. They needed him to lead, to bring his village to glory as the hokage. But no, when the Damiyo came to discuss a new hokage he tried to use his implanted eye to give the lord a "push" in the right direction (him). But that didn't work as he didn't get the memo that they've updated the anti genjutsu seals. Long story short, the Damiyo wasn't amused. Now they picked the gambling drunk, Tsunade as the hokage instead of him HIM. _'Patience Danzo you will be hokage and you will have that Kyuubi brat as your weapon you just have to wait until the time is ripe.' _But for now Danzo will wait, knowing one slip could ruin decades of hard work.

**How was that for a chapter? Am I getting better? Worse? I Personally love suggestions so feel free. Also review and tell me what you think next time Naruto: life as a kiri ninja! Pt 1 Also Check out The story freshly made A vixen's love. Now for some information, I modified there ages Naruto is 14 and Mei is 22 only defeating Yagura and becoming a kage 5 months ago. To repeat what I said at the beginning of the chapter. So there age gap isn't to high. Next off is Naruto is NOT over powered yet here is a run down on his stats:**

**Naruto Terumi Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Age:14**

**Rank:Chunin**

**Skills**

**Taijustu: Low Jonin**

**Ninjutsu: High Jonin**

**Genjutsu: N/A**

**Kenjutsu: Mid Chunin**

**Fuinjutsu:Apprentice**

**Chakra reserves: Mid Kage**

**Chakra control: Low Chunin**

**Oh and if any of you are wondering if I like to kill off no name civilians and some no name nins. Yes, yes I do, See you later**


End file.
